Shīrā, Tenshi, Akuma to Ningen
by lukashi732
Summary: Selladores, Ángeles, Demonios y Humanos, con un mismo propósito, escribir una historia, dar un origen, pero, algunas cosas están prohibidas, ¿Quieres conocer cuales son? * Se necesitan Oc's * y 3 Oc's masculinos


**_Holawa!_**

 **Lo se, soy un monstruo, pero ya tenia esta idea desde hace mucho tiempo. :'(**

 **Ya pronto actualizo. :D**

 **Bueno espero les llame la atención y quieran participar, claro. ;)**

* * *

02/07

\- ¿Castiel? – Dijo un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-Quién diría que encontraría a un Arcángel- Dijo el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa de malicia.

\- ¿Qué haces en la tierra? -

-Estoy buscando… algo de lo cual tú y tu bando no debe saber nada-

-Creo que venimos por la misma razón-

-Kentin, no tiene sentido seguir hablando, además deberías de saber que los encontraremos primero-

-Todos los demonios son iguales, pero, sabes que los Arcángeles los vencerán- Dijo con una burla ante la raza de los demonios.

-Me voy niño del señor- Castiel, conocía perfectamente que odio que me digan "Niño del señor"

-Ojalá regreses al octavo infierno-

Existen 10 infiernos, cada infierno se especializa en alguna practica de lucha o fuerza espiritual, a excepción del primer y octavo infierno.

-Idiota, yo soy del sexto infierno- Dijo con un tono de molestia.

-Nos vemos Rojito- Dije mientras caminaba un poco hacia la calle.

\- ¿Rojito? – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente, dispuesto a golpearme.

-Ups, olvide que eres sensible-

-Esta vez no te hare nada, también dile a tu jefe, que mi señor no se rendirá-

-No hables del Arcángel Miguel, maldito-

-Adiós, aprendiz-.

* * *

Lo se, esta corto y casi no explico nada.

Glosario (Es mi idea por lo que no utilice internet):

-Los infiernos:

Infierno Bungedai: el primero, maneja todas las habilidades que se desarrollan en los nueve restantes infiernos.

Infierno Supīdo: Estos demonios se especializan en la velocidad, desarrollan una habilidad impresionante para atacar y realizar golpes precisos.

Infierno Chikara: Aquí pertenecen los demonios que se especializan en fuerza y armas, su habilidad es un control perfecto entre sus movimientos y la fuerza regulada.

Infierno Domein; Este infierno forma a los demonios bajo la enseñanza del dominio perfecto, su habilidad es mantener control sobre la mente de su misma raza u otras.

Infierno Dorei shōnin: Los demonios de este infierno, son esclavistas, su habilidad es generar herramientas para los demás infiernos, como son cadenas y armas blancas, son excelentes herreros y pueden formar armaduras únicas en el caso de las batallas, sin contar que la mayoría de ellos son ángeles caídos.

Infierno Gōman: Son demonios soberbios, ellos pueden ir a la tierra, por ser encomendados de Satanas, especializados en Velocidad y Fuerza y cuentan con estas habilidades.

Infierno Nikushimi: Los demonios del odio, son sanguinarios y asesinos, está formado por las almas que no pasaron al cielo por tener un pecado permanente y esas mismas son sus habilidades, además pueden corromper las almas.

Infierno Guarudia: Estos demonios se especializan en defensa personal su habilidad, es ser unos excelentes estrategas.

Infierno Sōsa: Este infierno y el Domein, existen por el mismo propósito, pero los demonios de este desarrollan la habilidad, solo ellos pueden manipular a los Selladores o Shīrā.

Infierno Genso no enerugī: Son escasos los demonios pertenecientes a este infierno, pues ellos pueden manipular la materia a su gusto, desarrollan un elemento, y comparten este rasgo con los selladores.

-El Cielo:

Ángeles: Los ángeles son las almas de personas sin pecado ellos habitan en el cielo.

Arcángeles: Son los guerreros y elegidos para las misiones en la tierra, con los 7 principales y sus aprendices.

-La Tierra:

Los humanos: Es la raza que habita en la tierra, de ahí se derivan las siguientes.

Los selladores: Son humanos con un alma espiritual muy fuerte, ellos manipulan los elementos a la perfección, por lo regular ellos están separados de los humanos, pues son juzgados por poder controlar el medio, incluso un ser humano puede ser un sellador, si les enseñan a desarrollar su espíritu.

Los cazadores: Son seres humanos, mezclados con demonios y ángeles, y los selladores renegados, con la capacidad de destruir a los demonios y/o arcángeles.

He aquí la ficha 7u7.

*~Nombre:

*~Apellido:

*~Apodo:

*~Apariencia física:

*~Personalidad:

*~Edad (18-22):

*~Familia:

*~Raza: (Si son demonios especifiquen su infierno, en el caso de los arcángeles me ponen un número del 1-7 y si son Selladores especificar elemento que dominen, si son cazadores, alguna de las razas o humano(a)).

*~Historia:

*~Chico: (Incluire a los chicos de eldarya)

*~Extra: (Si quieren especificar algo, aquí por fis)


End file.
